Ducktales and the Ink Machine: Chapter 5: The Last Reel
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: After Henry, Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby met the Freedom Fighters of the Joey Drew Studio, they have to work together; to escape together. They will encounter answers to their questions and reasons will trying to avoid the Studio. Louie truly believes that they'll survive, but knows that The Ink Demon has got a dirty trick; waiting for them.
1. Chapter 1

Ducktales and the Ink Machine:

Chapter 5: The Last Reel

By: MatchMaker Amethyst

Scrooge McDuck: His appearance and personality are in the 2017 version. He's best friends with Henry and Joey Drew. Back in the past, he takes Della and Donald over to the Joey Drew Studios for visits when they were kids, and he was in his young adult.

Donald Duck: His appearance and personality in the 2017 version. Back in his past, when he was a kid; he visits the Joey Drew Studios with Della Duck and Scrooge McDuck.

Della Duck: Her appearance and personality in the 2017 version. Back in her past, when she was a kid; she visits the Joey Drew Studios with Donald and Scrooge. After being found alive and rescued from the moon, she tries to recolonize with three sons and spend time with them. She thinks Webby is one of her sons' girlfriend.

Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck: Their appearances and personalities in the 2017 version. All three of The Duck Brothers develop a crush on Webby. They would fight each other for Webby when she's not noticing. They will do anything to win her and protect her from any danger.

Webby Vanderquack: Her appearance and personality in the 2017 version. She doesn't notice that The Duck Brothers have crushes on her. She thinks all three of them are cute and funny.

Henry: He has the same personality except for his appearance. His appearance is a white duck; who as tall as Scrooge. He almost looks like Donald except he has a grey soul patch under his beak and a black owl shaped eyeglass. He wears a white shirt and bow tie. His last name I made that up myself since his official last name is unknown. He's best friends with Scrooge McDuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Reunion with Old Friends

Henry, Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby are sleeping in a war-themed infirmary room. The room had cabinets; filled with medication. There was a Bendy cutout that looks like a doctor. When they've awakened, Henry said, "where are we?" "Was it all just a dream," said Donald. "That wasn't a dream," said Tom, looks at them; without showing his robot arm. "Boris! You're alive," said Della, in relief. "We had horrible nightmare," said Huey. "Yeah! You were kidnapped and Susie turned you into a monster; to attack us," said Dewey. "And we had no choice, but to fight you. And we killed you and please forgive us for doing that to you," said Louie. "Then "Alice" tried to kill us, but then she was killed and we were saved by another Alice and another Boris with robot arm," said Webby. "Like I said, little angel. That wasn't a dream," said Tom, showing his robot arm. "So, it is true. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Scrooge McDuck. My nephew and niece: Donald and Della; The Duck Twins. And his name is Henry…," said Scrooge, until he was interrupted when Tom goes and bear hugs Henry. "HENRY! You old cook! Where have you been?! I missed you so much. You've gotten old, but you haven't change," said Tom, happily. "Do I know you? And please stop! I'm an old man," said Henry, confused and gets crushed by the hug. "What?! You don't recognize me?! Surely, Scrooge recognizes me. Despite the mechanical arm." "Did we meet at the 60's? the 60's are the blurry ones," said Scrooge, trying to stay polite. "Surely, Donald and Della recognize me," said Tom. "Was it when we were 4-6 when we met you? We can't remember those years," said Donald. "Maybe, bro. I'm sorry, but we don't remember," said Della. "It's me; Tom the Wolf. T.C.? What was it what the Twin called me… is it… um…?" "Wait? Tom the Wolf? As in…. Thomas Conner," said Huey. "That's right! Thomas the Complaining Repairman. You must be the smart one," said Tom, noogy Huey's head. "Thomas. It is you," said Scrooge, hugging him with Donald and Della. "Aw! A sweet reunion," said Webby. "So, who are the kids," said Tom, stops hugging them. "I'm Huey. I'm Dewey. And I'm Louie! We're the Duck Brothers," said the Duck Brothers. "Hi, I'm Webby," said Webby. "Well, aren't you the most adorable little angel. And I can tell these Darling Devils are trouble makers," said Tom, sweet pets the kids' heads.

"I hate to ruin the moment. But he awaits your arrival," said Allison Angel, waking in the room. "You're that Alice clone that killed Susie," said Louie. "Actually, I'm better known as Allison Angel, sweet heart," said Allison Angel. "Allison Angel? As in Allison Pendle," said Dewey. "Correct. Despite we haven't meet years ago. Henry, why are you here?" "I just don't know. But we want to go home." "What brought you here," said Tom. "This letter from Joey. When Tom takes the letter, he said, "I think he will like to see this." "Who's he," said Huey. "Our leader of the Freedom Fighters," said Allison, blushing. "You have a thing with the leader, don't you," said Della, happily teasing. "Why, of course. He's my boyfriend." "Which is surprising to me. I can't believe he manage to get an actress to fall for him. That sly dog," said Tom. "So, when are we going to see…," said Scrooge. "Of course, Mr. McDuck. We'll take you to him. He had changed a lot. You must know that before you go to see him."

While everyone, Tom and Allison a walking down a hallway, the Lost Ones watches them as they passed. "Hey, Lacie. Hi, Grant. Nice seeing you, Shawn," said Allison, while waving to the Lost Ones. "Sup, David. Hey, Mikey. Good day, Aaron. Will, my man. Sean, still funny. Lauren, still pretty," said Tom. "How do you recognize these people," said Scrooge. "Close your eyes and you'll recognize them with your heart," said Allison. When Scrooge, Donald, Della and Henry closed their eyes and open them, they recognize the Lost Souls. "I don't believe it. Lani! *gasps* Sweet Alanna," said Scrooge, surprised and in shock. "Little Larimar! Beryl! Lace," said Henry. "Judy! Nick! Kaden! Chris Anne," said Donald. "Harold! Jane! Mavis and-. Oh, Cora! How did we not recognize them at first? Why did Joey do this," said Della. Then the Lost Ones get scared of Joey's name and Tom said, "WE DON'T SPEAK OF THAT-! Sorry about that. But that name is one that turn us all what we are today." "They must really hate him," said Dewey. "You think," said Huey. When they came across a door with the word "Boss" on it, Allison said, "sweetheart, we're here." "Come in," said a male voice, inside the room.

When everyone, Tom and Allison enter the room, the room has pictures of the studio room, maps of the studio, pictures of people who use to work at the studio, pics of the Ink Machine turning its victims to monsters and pages from books. The books were stacked into huge piles. Pieces of threads attracted to tacks that are on pictures and books; above everyone's heads. "Woah," said the Duck Brothers. "Cross me kilts! Look at all of this stuff," said Scrooge. "Someone did a lot of research," said Webby. "A 30-year-long of research to recall," said Tom. "Your leader must have the answers we need," said Henry. "I can't wait to meet your boyfriend, Allison. Who is he," said Della. "Henry! There you are," said a male voice from above. "Who said that," said Huey. "Me! Up here!" When everyone looked up, they see a shadowy figure with a yellow glowing eye. "Scrooge McDuck! I wasn't expecting you to return. And the Duck Twins. You grew up so fast. Last time I saw you, you were 12 years old. So, tell me Henry. Why are you here? Did you get some info from them, angel cake," said the shadowy figure. "Yes. It all has to do with this letter, devil cake," said Allison. "Devil cake? That's weird nickname," said Dewey. "He knows can't see him, right," said Louie. "Little man, get down from there. They can't recognize if they can't see you," said Tom. "Ok. Here I come," said the shadowy figure, climbs back down on the pile of books. When the shadowy figure came into the, he revealed to be Wally Devil in game form by Gamerboy123456. Excepted he wears a black cap with F.F. on it. "There's good Bendy too. WEEEEEE," said Webby, happily. "Uh-oh! She's having a joy overload," said Dewey. "You recognize me, Henry? Cause if you don't, I'm outta here," said Wally Devil. "Wally Franks, is that you," said Della, happily. Wally bear hugs Henry and Scrooge. "We have so many questions to ask," said Donald. "Yes, you do have some." "Ok, first of all. Where is Joey Drew and-," said Louie, interrupted when Wally closed his beak. "Shhhh! Have you met him…. The Ink Demon?" "Yeah." "Congratulations, you already saw him." "You mean all this time. The Ink Demon was….," said Henry. "That's right, Henry. He was him," said Wally, pulls down a blanket on the wall to revel a tall portrait of Joey Drew by Elizabeth Harrison Doberart. Except he's not in human from, but in duck form. "Joey Drew," said Scrooge, disappointed. "Ugggh! It that what he looks like," said Dewey. "He looks like a supreme criminal mastermind," said Huey. "No, more like a master con artist," said Louie. "That monster ruined everything and everyone lives. THANKS A LOT, DREW," said Wally, takes out a knife and stabs on the face of Joey's portrait. "Woah! Ok! You have to calm down a bit," said Webby. "Sorry about the outburst. I tell you everything. But not here. In fact, this used to be Joey's Office." "Say what?! But we want to look around," said Donald. "I was just researching on what Joey is planning and finding a way to stop him. You look tried and hunger. Tom, Allison and I will escort you to a very special place." "Now, that you mention it. We no idea how long we've been in tapped. We could us nutriment and rest," said Huey. As Wally, Tom and Allison leads everyone out of the room, the eyes on Joey's portrait glows and laugh; manically.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Ride to Paradise

Henry, Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby are following Wally Devil, Allison Angel, and Thomas. "It's nice for them to give us food and rest. But I want some answers," Scrooge whispers to Henry. "Me too," he whispers back. "Bendy is our number one star," said Wally, sings. "What was that," said Donald. "Sorry about that. Wally sings to remember where the S.S. Bendy is. Which means," said Allison. "Fine," said Tom, taking out a clarinet. "You don't mean the S.S. Bendy from the episode from Bendytoons: Bendy Walks the Plank," said Della, happily. "That's right, dear Della," said Wally. As Tom plays the clarinet: everyone, Wally, Allison, and Tom came across a metal door with a keypad. As Wally types the code, he sang, "Bendy is our number one star." "I get what he means," said Huey, when the door opens. "You do," said Dewey, confused as they continue walking. "That's the code. Bendy's face, the number one and the small star." "You're smart Alice cookie. Let's see if you can understand the rest of the song," said Wally, pets Huey's head.

When they came to a room with multiple hallways with Bendy cartoon characters' faces above the hall entrances and the pathways; some of them carved into hearts, stars, bones, fishes, bananas, and cobwebs. "Now what," said Louie. "Alice's kind heart is known near and far," Wally sings. "Now what did he sing," said Donald. "The right hallway has a face of Alice Angel and the path carved with hearts," said Webby, pointing to the right one. "Good thinking, little angel," said Wally, walking through the right hallway. As they walk through the hallway, they came across three doors. Each one has a poster of the Butcher Gang on it. The door knobs on them are all different. One carved into a skeleton's head, another carved into a snowman's head and the other one carved into a snake's head. "The Butcher Gang cut off a head of a snake," Wally sings when he opens the door with the snake knob. They found a giant Boris statue blocking the door. Next to the statue is a table with different kinds of steaks. "Give Boris his favorite steak," Wally sings, as he grabs a porterhouse steak and throws it into the mouth of the Boris statue. When the figure ate it, the icon went upwards and revealed the door.

When Wally opens the door, and Tom stops play the clarinet, the S. from my fanfiction Bendytoons: A New Business is near a dock on a sea of black ink. Everyone, Wally, Allison, and Tom are cavern with a river made out of black ink. "It just as I remembered," said Della. "All aboard on the S. S. Bendy," said Allison, walks in the boat. When everyone, Wally, and Tom enter the boat, Tom takes the wheel, and Wally blows the horn. "We're traveling down the inky seas. A pirate's life for me" said Dewey. "We can't wait to take you there. A perfect place for relaxing and fun" said Allison. "How relaxing is it," said Henry. "Enough to keep you smiling. Hit it, Chester," said Wally, takes out a microphone. Then Chester from Bendy Walks the Plank emerges from the river ink while plays the saxophone. "What in the blazes is this," said Scrooge. Then a spotlight shines on Wally and music plays "It's Party Time" from Hotel Transylvania 3. Then Wally sings while the kids look happy and the adults looked happily surprised,

 **"** **There's a place; you gotta be (Wally taps his robot foot)**

 **A thousand leagues on the inky sea (he points a casino that looks like the Atlantis Casino except it's called Bendy's Crazy Casino)**

 **And it's waitin' over here, for you and me (Wally dances with Allison)**

 **Gonna take you for a ride, (As Chester picks up the boat and it's near the casino)**

 **but first, you gotta come inside (Tom opens the exit of the boat)**

 **Get ready for; the party's on tonight! (Wally slides down the steps, lands on his feet and knocks on the entrance of the door)**

When the entrance opens, everyone walks through and are amazed by the inside of the casino, while Allison plays the harp, Tom plays the clarinet and Wally sings,

 **"** **So pack up, cash in (Wally does the running man in front of everyone)**

 **And get ready to begin (Tom pushes Henry and Scrooge to a massaging machine. And the two are enjoying it)**

 **Toss the dice, once or twice (Donald wins millions of dollars on the Roulette Wheel and rains on him; much to his joy)**

 **Baby, we're winning (Louie wins millions of gold coins on the slot machines, and it made him smile with greed)**

 **Ain't no sense (Dewey dances to the song and makes Webby dances with him)**

 **So, relax and just unwind (Della is enjoying her time on her manicure)**

 **Leave your worries, all behind (Huey eats a Bendy-shaped pizza)**

 **And get ready for the party is on tonight" (Wally dance the tango with Allison)**

As the song continues playing, everyone finished their time and met up at a stage. The Duck Brothers were about to fight over who gets to dance with Webby until they see Wally goes on the stage. The floor that Wally was on made him went up. The curtains open with sheep dancing to the song, Gaskette from Death and Taxis play on a pipe that plays all the wind instruments, Cannoli from Soup Gone Bad plays all of the string instruments with one long violin technique, Dewey from Dewey Decimated plays the horn instruments by using one pipe and Chester plays the piano. Then Wally sings,

 **"** **Small town blues will melt away (Allison appears on the stage on a swing from above while waving to everyone who is the audience)**

 **Even the big wolf come to play (Tom enters on the stage while running on a big ball and juggling lollipops shaped into the heads of Bendy, Alice, and Boris)**

 **Guarantee you'll have the best night of your life (Allison jumps into Wally's arms when he turns off the microphone and throws into the crowd. And Dewey catches it.)**

 **Prive your socks and shines your shoes (Huey whispers to Webby, "he knows we don't wear socks or shoes, right?" "I guess it's part of the lyrics," whispers Webby.)**

 **Tell your friends to spread the news (Allison does call me had signal while dancing with Wally.)**

 **Get ready 'cause the party's on tonight (Then massage chairs appeared underneath where everyone is standing and watching the stage.)**

 **So pack up cash in (The massage chairs made them sit on them and starts massaging them by themselves.)**

 **And get ready to begin (Then Lost Ones puts white robes on them to make them feel comfortable.)**

 **Toss the dice, once or twice (Then Tom stopped juggling the lollipops by throwing them at Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby. And they catch them.)**

 **Baby, we're winning (Then everyone gets a foot massage from the Lost Ones.)**

 **Ain't no sense (Everyone smiled as they relax and enjoy the show.)**

 **So, relax and just unwind (Wally and Allison jump off their floor, and Tom catches them. Tom toss them into the air as he does summersaults on his ball.)**

 **Leave your worries, all behind (Allison lands back on her swing and Wally lands on his floor.)**

 **So get ready…. It's party time (The sheep performers sings "ready". Tom jumps off his ball and lands on his hands to do three backflips, and Allison floats her way down as Tom finishes his backflips. After they landed perfectly on their feet, Wally jumps off his floor one more time.)**

 **IT'S PARTY TIME!" (Allison and Tom catch Wally at the right timing.)**

Everyone clapped and cheered as the curtains close and Wally, Tom and Allison bowed. "This has been the best entrainment since Duckworth booted my enemies' out of my door," said Scrooge. "Thank you. We practiced a lot ever since Allison and Tom found you," said Wally, gets off the stage. "This has been the greatest relaxation since my retirement date with Linda," said Henry. "Linda?! Say, how is she?" "She's fine. She and I got married and had triplets. And now, I'm a grandpa." Then Della noticed Allison crying and said, "hey, Allison. You alright?" "Huh? Oh, I'm fine," said Allison, trying to hide her tears. "What's going on, Mom," said Dewey, curious. "MOM?! Della, you're a mother now," said Tom. "Wait, you just realized. Of course, she's a mother. Huey, Dewey, and Louie are my nephews," said Donald. "Oh. Then where's her-," said Wally. "We do not speak of him. Sorry about that. Well, he's not around," said Scrooge. "Funny. Henry got married, has kids and now he's a grandfather. I'm happy for you." "Thanks," said Henry. "Della gets have kids. WHY CAN'T WE," said Allison, broke into tears and land on her knees. "What's wrong with Allison," said Huey. "Give me and Allison a second…. Hey, angel face…. Don't cry," said Wally, makes Allison stand up and takes her to a room in the named the Nursery. "What's going on," said Webby. "Just a little mishap. Come on, everyone. I'll take you to watch some Bendytoons," said Tom, trying to distract everyone.

As everyone watches some Bendy cartoons, Louie said, "something isn't right. And I bet it has to do with Allison and Wally." "Agree. Let's sneak around the joint," said Dewey. "A least we need to know why Allison cried," said Huey. "Let's go, boys," said Webby, grabs the Duck Brothers' hands to get them to follow her. This scene made the Duck Brothers blushing and enjoying it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Nursery

When Allison Angel and Wally Devil came out of the nursery, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby sneaks into the room. When they got in, the room is filled with thousands of baby cradles and cribs. Some of them are white and some of them are black. Each one has a baby rattle, a baby bottle, a binkie, and a Bendy, Alice or Boris plushie. There's also a 10 ft large shelf: filled with diapers, baby wipes, and jars of baby food. "Woah! I guess that sign was right about the name Nursery," said Dewey, surprised walking with Huey, Louie and Webby. "But why would the Freedom Fighters want this room," said Webby. "Yeah. Aren't we the only children here," said Huey. Then Louie saw a small blob of ink that's watching them. The small blob has the eyes of the Lost Ones and four limbs. The little blob hides when it notices Louie looking at it. "Louie, what's wrong," said Webby, noticing Louie's shock. "Something moved over there." Then the kids saw four more blobs crawling passed them. The blobs stopped, looked at them and continued crawling. "What are they, Huey," said Dewey. "I have no idea. Are they new ink species of the studio," said Huey. "Well, whatever they are…. it's on Webby's foot," said Louie, notices one of the small blobs on Webby's right foot. Webby screamed as she looks down until she noticed it smiling at her and said, "oh, wait. That's adorable." "Webby! No," said Huey, when Webby picks it up. "Webbigal Vanderquack! Put it down," said Dewey. "Yeah, it could be dangerous," said Louie. "Aw, boys. It's so tiny that it can't be dangerous," said Webby, puts it up to her face. Then the small blob licks Webby's face affectionally and she said, "see, boys. It's not dangerous. It's friendly." "Ok. But if it bites you, you get an I told you so," said Huey. Then more small blobs crawled to the kids and cuddles on Webby. "Hey, they love me. They're crazy squishy," said Webby, sits down to cuddle. "Hey! Get of my pocket! That tickles," said Louie, happily giggles when the small blobs go on him. "If they're ok with them, they're ok with all of us," said Dewey. "I guess, you're right," said Huey, when he and Dewey joins the fun. Then the kids giggled as the small blobs gets on them.

Back with Henry, Scrooge, Donald, and Della, they are still watching the toons until Tom the Wolf said, "hey, where'd the kids go to?" "What?! But they were right over there," said Donald. "Huey! Dewey! Louie! Webby! Where'd you go," said Della. "Does this always happen," said Henry. "Those kids know how to get into trouble. Like Della," said Scrooge. "Hey! Adventure and trouble run in the family bloodline," said Della. "How can you lose your own sons," said Allison. "Della has been separated from them for a decade. So, it's not her fault," said Scrooge. Then Wally said, "wait! Listen! I hear giggling… from the nursery?"

When the adults open the room's door, they find Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby giggling from enjoying the cuddling with the small ink blobs on them. "There you four are. What are you doing here," said Scrooge? "Hi, Uncle Scrooge. You got to hold one of these little guys. They're so adorable," said Huey. "Oh. I see you found the Lost Babies," said Tom. "Lost Babies? Is that what they're called," said Dewey. "That's right, Dewey. They're children of the Lost Ones," said Wally. "Lost Babies! Bed time" said Allison. The Lost Babies crawled into their cribs and fell asleep. "Shh! Let's leave," Louie whispers. When everyone left the room, Wally closed the door; quietly. "Sorry, we ran in there. We just wondering what made Allison cried," said Webby. "Oh. Well, this will tell you," said Wally, takes out a yellow glowing orb that shows a picture of a diamond ring. "What is that," said Della. "It's Memory Orb of Allison and mine. Each and every memory of the workers who worked in the studio have their memories collected in orbs." "Even mine," said Henry. "Yes, yours too, Henry. Even the workers who quitted has their memories here. Well…. only one…. quitted," said Tom. Everyone looked at Henry who is confused and said, "what?"

When everyone looked into the memory orb, they see Wally Franks in Gamerboy123456 form except he's a brown duck. He's walking to Allison Pendle in Gamerboy123456 form except she's a white duck; who's sitting in a chair next to a table. "Hey, Allison. Happy anniversary," said Wally, giving the gift to her. "Oh, Wally. You remembered. I got something for you too," said Allison, gives a small gift to him too. When they both open their presents, they looked surprised at what their gifts are. They both got proposal rings. When they looked at each other; eye to eye, they laughed so hard. "Wow! I'm just as surprised as you. I thought I was going to propose; first," said Allison, blushing and putting on her proposal ring as Wally put his on. "I promise. We're going to have a wonderful life. We'll buy a nice house in the country and have children…. Once we get outta here," said Wally.

When the memory ended, Della said with glee, "eeeee! You two proposed to each other. That's wonderful!" "I would be happy to if I get proposed," said Webby. The Duck Brothers blushed and smiled when they think about them grown-up and asked Webby for her hand in marriage. "It was wonderful. But we never got our chance. All thanks to JOEY DREW. We never got our dream," said Wally. "That's horrible," said Scrooge. "If I only stay, I could've prevented this from happen," said Henry. "If you stayed Henry, you would end up like us," said Allison. "Speaking of memories, how come I can't remember the Toy Factory, Bendy Land or the Music Department?" "Oh, your memories must be dusty," said Wally. "Dusty," said Huey, confused. "That's right. if the memory orbs get dust on themselves, those orbs won't be remembered." "So, you clean the orbs. So, the owner of the orbs can remember," said Dewey. "That's right. And I thought Tom clean the room." "What room," said Louie, curious. "The Memory Orbatarium and there's a lot more memory orbs inside. Come! We'll show you," said Tom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Memory Orbatarium

Henry, Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby followed Wally Devil, Allison Angel, and Tom the Wolf to a 10 ft narrow, tall door. "This is the place," said Allison. "Welcome to the Memory Orbatarium," said Tom, opening the door. Inside the room, there were more than trillions of memory orbs. Some of the orbs are on the ceiling, on the floor, and in shelves. Some of the shelves were labeled with some of the JDS workers like Henry, Sammy, etc. "Wow," said the Duck Brothers. "This place is amazing," said Webby. "Here's my shelf," said Wally, putting the memory orb in an empty place in his shelf of memory orbs. "This place contains everyone's memories," said Della, so curious. "This is interesting. But where are my memory orbs," said Henry. "Woah! Found them," said Scrooge, found a 9 feet tall shelf filled with thousands of memory orbs and the shelf is labeled with "Henry Henry". "That's a lot of memories," said Donald, impressed by the size. "Wow! it's the biggest shelf I've ever seen," said Huey. "Hey! Wally is right," said Dewey, touches one of the orbs. "Yeah! They're covered in dust," said Louie, feels the dust on it. "Just as I thought. Tom," said Wally. Tom takes out a leaf blower and blows the dust off of Henry's memory orbs. The dust ends up all over Donald. "Sorry, Donald," said Tom. "That always happens." "Feel different, Henry," said Allison. "I don't know," said Henry. Then Henry gets a headache and faints into Wally's arms. "AAAH! What have you done?! Is he dead," said Scrooge, getting worried. "What?! No! He's going through his memory trance," said Wally. "Is it safe," said Della. "It's safe. Well, unless the memory goes overdrive and Henry's head might explode," said Tom. "WHAT," said the Duck Brothers, in fear. "TOM! Not in front of the kids," said Allison, punches Tom in the stomach.

When Henry wakes up, he stands back up on his feet; slowly. "I remember… everything... about the Music Dept., the Toy Factory and Bendy Land….. all of the workers… except for Allison," said Henry. "Ouch," said Webby. "That's alright. We never meet before" said Allison. "Your shelf is as tall as that one," said Huey, seeing another shelf as tall as Henry's. "That's Joey's. It's forever FORBIDDEN to be touched," said Wally, grabs one of Henry's memory orbs. "What's this," said Henry, takes the orb from Wally. "You probably recognize that orb. It's your last one about the Studio."

When everyone looked inside of the orb, it shows a younger version of Henry and the duck version Joey Drew arguing in Joey's office. As they watch the Memory, Henry said, "yes…. I remember this…. I was arguing with Joey about not getting credit for all of the hard work I've done to this company. I told him I'm leaving this place for good." Then everyone sees Joey from inside the orb trying to force Henry to stay by grabbing his shirt and about to punch him in the face. Until the duck version of Wally Franks and a green duck that looks like the Gamerboy123456 version of Thomas Conner comes into the room. Wally and Thomas free Henry by holding Joey down to the ground. Then Henry leaves the office.

When everyone stopped watching the Memory Orb, Henry puts it back in its place on his shelf. "He almost punched in the face," said Dewey. "I know," said Henry. "Will somebody please tell me?! Why is Joey after us," said Louie, demanding answers now. "Not after us. Just Henry," said Allison. "How is that helping," said Huey. "And why would he come for Henry," said Scrooge. "Well, he did leave the Studio. Probably for revenge," said Della. "Not just revenge, Della. There's more. Wait here," said Tom. Tom, Allison, and Wally floated there way up to the Memory Orbs on the ceiling. "How are you guys flying," said Donald. "Tom invented hover shoes," said Wally. "Oh! When you're done gathering the Orbs, can I see them? And how did you make them, Mr. Wolf," said Huey. "Can I try them on," said Dewey. "Can I too," said Webby. "Can I see them on the Internet," said Louie. "Questions will be answers soon," said Allison. "Just a wait a moment," said Tom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The Answers

Wally Devil, Allison Angel and Tom the Wolf gathered a lot of memory orbs from the ceiling. Scrooge, Henry, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby are watching as they gather a lot of the orbs. "How long is this going to take," said Louie. "We're done," said Wally. "Oh, finally! We've been patience for answers for a long time," said Scrooge. "Ok. Week later, after when Henry left. The business has got a bit difficult. This difficulty caused a lot of struggles. Such as replacing Susie with Allison," said Tom, shows an orb with Gamerboy123456 version of Susie Campbell except she's a white duck; crying. "Then JOEY started to think away to spread Bendy merchandise all over the world. And find a way to stay alive; since he's starting to get ill and losing his balance on his right knee. Then he starts worshiping and praying to gods for the answers," said Wally, showing an orb with Joey bowing in the Break Room. "Then he created an idea about the Ink Machine. He wants to use it as a tool. So far, everyone didn't mind of why Joey was working on it except Wally, Tom and I," said Allison, shows an orb of the Freedom Fighters old appearances watching Joey building the Ink Machine. "Then he started testing the Ink Machine on the other employees," said Tom, showing an orb that shows Joey pouring ink from the Ink Machine on Susie while she's tied up on a pentagram. The scene horrified Scrooge, Henry, Della and Donald into an emotionless lock on their faces. "The ink caused everyone to turn into monsters of horror. The ink corrupted their hearts and minds. Fortunately, it didn't affect me, Tom or Allison. Somehow, we manage to not get corrupted. When Joey was still a duck, I fought him by myself. Then he told me that he'll be full immortal if he has the last mortal worker in the studio," Wally continues, holding an orb that contains Wally Devil fighting Joey Drew. "To stop him from getting the last worker, I trapped him into the Ink Machine, switched it off and send it down below," Wally shows an orb of Wally shoving Joey into the Ink Machine. The adults covered the kids' eyes for their own protection from the scene. "But somehow that Ink Demon escaped and I have to block the room of the Ink Machine…. Wait? Did you guys just….," said Allison, realizing the reason how he escaped. "FYI, I tried to stop them. But they won't listen to me or my tail," said Louie. "Your tail?! Why," said Tom, confused. "His tail can sense danger. It sensed the Ink Demon from the Ink Machine, encountering Sammy, Susie's appearance, the trusting into her, her kidnapping Boris, she turned him into a Frankenstein and the way how she meets her fate," said Della. "My tail now senses that the Ink Demon has dirty trick on his sleeve and it will be covered in ink." "He's very good," said Webby. "Aw, sucks." "There were some monsters such as the Searchers and the Monster Butcher Gangs that were in fear of the Ink Demon that they served him in order to live," said Allison, shows an orb that has the Searchers and the Butcher Gang walking around. "In desperate to stop them, we created an army of Boris clones to defeat them. Some of them lost their lives to Susie," said Tom, holds an orb that shows him, Allison, Wally and a couple of Boris clones charging at the ink monsters. "That explains all the Boris clones," said Donald.

"So, what happens if he catches me," said Henry. "He'll kill you and remove your head," said Wally. "He become fully immortal that no one could stop him. Then he'll plan to gather allies to help him escape the Studio," said Allison. "Then he'll take over the world by forcing the world into watching Bendytoons," said Wally. "That scares me a lot," said Huey. "But that's not right. Those cartoons are meant for entrainment and fun; not to take over the world," said Scrooge. "Not only just to achieve his goal, he wants revenge on you, Henry." "Henry never did anything to Joey. What did he do," said Dewey. "Well, Henry did left the Studio…. But we don't think Henry was the one who caused this," said Wally. Then everyone noticed that Henry is looking through his memory orbs. "Henry, you know this isn't your fault," said Scrooge. "No! It is! I never should've left. I made Joey came up the idea of the Ink Machine," said Henry. "Well, if he didn't take all of the credit he rightfully deserved, he wouldn't have left. So, it's all Joey's fault! Not yours, buddy," said Tom, patting Henry on the back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: The Plan

Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby watches as Henry is comforted by Allison Angel, Wally Devil, and Tom the Wolf. "So, what are we going to do to stop Joey," said Webby. "Yeah! What's the plan," said Huey. "I'm ready for some action," said Dewey. "I like to teach him a lesson of messing with the wrong ducks," said Donald. "Well, there is an elevator that can take us to the stairs back up to the entrance of the Studio. But it needs fuel. 11 types of fuel. One of them is the Ink Machine, and the others are just gems," said Wally. "I'm sorry, but did you just said gems," said Scrooge. "Yeah! We discovered that the underground has some treasures that are worthless. You know like solid gold, sapphires, rubies, emeralds, topazes, amethysts and diamonds, rings, etc.," said Allison. "Holy Selene! Real treasures," said Della, amazed. "We're going to be rich," said Louie, happily. "But how many gems do we need," said Henry. "Just 10," said Tom. "Ten?! What kind? I'll write this down," said Huey, taking out a notebook. "We need a red ruby, a pink tourmaline, a blue sapphire, a green emerald, a yellow citrine, a purple amethyst, an orange amber, a chocolate opal and a moonstone." "Ok… and got it." "But where are we going to find those gems," said Webby. "In the Bendy Gold Vault. Joey was the one who found the treasures; first when he was just a duck. So, he locked them all way into the Vault. We let him keep them. Until now…. but we know where it is," said Wally. "And then what are we going to do with Mr. Inky Demon," said Donald. "It's simple. We'll take him down and blow up the Studio," said Allison. "What," said the Duck Twins. "What," said Scrooge and Henry. "We can't destroy it," said Donald. "Yeah! It contains precious memories of my brother of mine," said Della. "There's got to be another way of stopping him by not destroying it," said Scrooge. "You know what? I want to save it. Turn it back what it was used to be," said Henry.

"Henry! We have to! It's the only way to prevent Joey from supplying himself and his army," said Wally. "But is there any another optional?" "Please, tell me your joking. It's the only way." "But those memories, the Lost Ones and Lost Babies…. What'll happen to them?!" "They'll be at peace, and the memories will always be in our hearts. Sometimes, we got to get out of the past and look into the future." "But I had wonderful memories about this place. Good times with you and the Duck family's visits."

As they continue talking, Louie said, "boy, I sure don't want to be in that conversation. So, when are we going to find the vault?" "Hello! Did you forget that you're scared and want to vamoose from this place," said Huey. "Yeah, but if there's treasure here; my fear is gone." "But, Louie. I want to go home," said Webby, making a sad face; which made the Duck Brothers felt guilty and light blush. "Ok. Once we find the vault, collect what we need and defeat the Demon; we'll be set free to home," said Dewey. "Yeah. Sorry, I made you sad," said Louie, apologizing. "We promise… We'll get out of here," said Huey.

Della and Allison talked to each other. "So, tell me about what you'll name your future kids," said Della. "Maybe I'll name them: Betsy, Luna, Andy, Lindy, Night, Alex, Ally or Walter," said Allison. "Can I see your engagement ring?" "Umm…. Don't tell Wally, but I lost it." "Oh no. That's awful." "I looked everywhere to find it. I hope I could find it." "I'm sure you will."

"Just lay off, men! Sometimes you need to agree to disagree," said Scrooge, trying to stop Henry and Wally's argument. "Henry! The Studio can't last forever! And we have to settle these 30 year-long tortures; once and for all," said Wally. "Why can't you just let me grieve for a while," said Henry, shedding tears. Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby goes to Henry to comfort him. "You can't keep the memories of this Studio on; forever," said Wally, while Allison puts her hand on his shoulder and Tom looked surprised about Wally's emotions. "Yeesh! I haven't seen him like this since battling Joey," Tom whispers to Allison. "Well, why not," said Henry, raising his voice; which shocked The Duck Brothers and Webby.

Then Wally sighed; deeply and said, "Allison! Tom! Do something! Sing for him! Make him feel better!" "Yes, my deviled-egg. Hey, Lost One! The Organ please," said Allison. Then a Lost One with an Organ comes from the ceiling. And when it plays, more Lost Ones appeared from the Studio and played instruments. Then the lights went out, and everything went black. Then Tom sings,

 **"** **aah! Haa haah!" (A spotlight shine on him)**

Then Allison sings,

 **"** **aah! Haa haah!" (A spotlight shines down on her.)**

Then Allison and Tom sang together,

 **"** **aaah haa haah haa haah haa! (Then audience light shines down on Henry, Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby.)**

Then Allison sings,

 **"** **aah haa haah! (Huey whispers to Scrooge, "why are they singing?")**

Then Tom sings,

 **"** **aah haa haah!" (Then Scrooge whispers back, "singing is in a cartoon thing.)**

Then Allison and Tom sings,

 **"** **aaah haa haah haa haa haah haa haaah haaaa…" (Then spotlight shines down on Wally. He looks at the ducks while his eye glows yellow, his cape blows in the air and his face serious.)**

Then Wally sings,

 **"** **why do you want to help it? (Wally stands there; crossing his arms.)**

 **What are the reasons to save it? ("I thought this was supposed to make Mr. Henry feel better," Della whispers.)**

 **That doesn't make you feel worse than you do? ("What is it with them and singing," said Donald.)**

 **Then tell me, what's the use of feeling… blue? (Wally walks to Henry and holds Dewey in front of him. "Can you put me down, please," said Dewey. Wally puts Dewey to Della's arms. And Wally walks away from the audience.)**

 **Why won't you be rid of it? (The Memory Orbs begin to glow and float all over the room. And Allison and Tom sing, "ah haa ha ha hah, haa…")**

 **The Ink Machine is what destroy it (An orb that shows the Ink Machine floats into Wally's right hand. And Allison and Tom sings, "ah hah ha ha hah, haah…")**

 **Joey had turned into a prison zoo. (Henry, Scrooge, Donald, and Della looked sad that they let the kids comfort them. And Allison and Tom sing, "aaah, aaah!")**

 **Oh, what's the use of feeling blue? ("Is Mr. Franks mocking my theme color," said Dewey. "Meh-eh," said Louie, making an 'I don't know' body signal.)**

 **The Boris Army had their use; they went and fought the war (Then the orb shows rows of Boris clones acting as military soldiers goes into Wally's hand. And Allison and Tom sang, "aaaaah…. Ah ah ah ah")**

 **The leader gives out commands, and I'll tell what they're for (Then it shows Wally talking to the Boris Army, and the Army treats him as their general. And Allison and Tom sings, "aaaaaah… Ah ah ah ah")**

 **The brawn terrifies (Then it shows Boris Army fearing Allison who shows them who to attack enemies by using a Bendy dummy.)**

 **The brain terraforms (Then it shows Tom fixing his robotic arm and hand. And Allison and Tom sings, "aah haa haaah..")**

 **Where's their hero when they need 'em, Henry? (As Wally released the orb, he walks up to Henry.)**

 **You got to be our savior, Henry! (Henry tries to avoid Wally by hugging Scrooge for comfort. And Allison and Tom sing, "aaaah!")**

 **Yes! Of course, we still love them… (Then another orb that shows the child version of the Duck Twins getting piggy-back rides from the duck version of Wally Franks and the duck version of Thomas Conner while the younger versions of Scrooge and Henry watches them as they drink coffee and smiling.)**

 **And we're always thinking of them… (That memory brought tears into Henry's, Scrooge's, Donald's and Della's eyes. It makes the kids feel bad for them.)**

 **But now there's nothing you can (Wally puts the orb back into the air to let them, and the ducks watch the orb goes back into the air.)**

 **Make it undo. Oh!" (Henry made a disagreeable yet calm face expression as Wally walks away from the ducks.)**

Then Wally, Allison, and Tom sing together,

 **"** **what's the use of feeling x2 (Wally walks and stands between Allison and Tom. And Webby said, "I'm guessing singing is part of the game.")**

 **What's the use of feeling blue? ("I guess so," said Henry.)**

 **Oooh!" (Then three Bendy statues appeared from underneath Wally, Allison and Tom's feet.)**

Then Wally sings as he, Allison and Tom stand on the heads of the Bendy statues as they stop going up,

 **"** **how can you stand to be here with it all?" (The ducks were so surprised of seeing this.)**

Then Tom sings,

 **"** **here with it all!" (Wally holds hands with Allison and Tom.)**

Then Wally, Allison, and Tom sing together again,

 **"** **drowning in all this regret… (The three danced while they still hold hands and standing on their statue.)**

 **Wouldn't you rather forget it? (Henry looked angry and looks down with disagreement with the Duck Twins holds on to his shoulders.)**

 **Ooooh!" (Then Wally lets go of their hands and starts floating into the air.)**

Then Wally sings,

 **"** **won't it be grand to get rid of it all?" (Wally takes out a Bendy cutout from his cape and beheads with a karate chop.)**

Then Allison sings,

 **"** **rid of it all!" (The head cutout lands in front of the ducks; it terrifies the Duck Brothers that they hide behind Webby.)**

Then Wally, Allison, and Tom sing once again together,

 **"** **let's make a plan and attack! (Then Wally takes out a sword from his cape and points into the air.)**

 **Start looking forward and stop looking back (Allison and Tom float to Wally, takes out their swords and the three put their swords; together.)**

 **Ooh…" (The three floats back down to the ducks, put their swords away and stands on the floor on their feet.)**

Then Wally sings one more time,

 **"** **yes, of course, we love them… (Wally makes an understanding yet sad face expression at the ducks.)**

 **And we're always thinking of them… (Wally holds Henry's hands with care which made Henry surprised; it even made the ducks surprised too.)**

 **Don't ya know I miss those good ol' days, too? (Wally turns away from the ducks, let's go of Henry's hands and covers up his body with his cape.)**

 **But, tell me… (Wally then sheds tears and hides his face with his cape.)**

 **What's the use of feeling…x3 (Everyone gets worried and concern about him, then Wally goes to a table and kneels on the floor while putting his hand on his heart.)**

 **Hmm hm hmmm x3 (Allison and Tom stood next him to watch him, and the ducks walk towards him.**

 **Hmm hm hm hmm hmmm hmmmm….." (Henry stands behind Wally, puts his hand on his back with understanding, the Duck Twins hugs Scrooge, and the kids feels guilty of what they're seeing.)**

"I know, Henry. I don't want to get rid of the Studio either. But we have no choice," said Wally, wipes his tears away. "Did you know grieving over something and getting rid of something that reminds you it is completely unhealthy for you; socially and mentally," said Huey. "Huey! Shhh! They're having a moment," said Della. "Well I'm ready to fight for our freedom," said Dewey. "Yeah! I want to go home," said Donald. "Wait! Before we do anything, is there some catch when we do this plan," said Louie. "What do you mean, Louie," said Scrooge. "I mean… if we get our freedom, what'll Mr. Franks, Ms. Pendle, and Mr. Conner get in return?" "Hey! He's right. What do you want in return," said Henry. "Now that you mention it, I don't know. What do you think Wally and Allison," said Tom. "Ummm," said Wally, thinking. "Hmm," said Allison, thinking. "Maybe, Uncle Scrooge could help Wally and Allison get married," said Della. "Really," said the Duck Brothers, surprise. "Say, Della. That's a great idea. Did you boys know I paid for your mother's wedding," said Scrooge. "That sounds like a perfect deal. What you do think, Wally," said Allison. "I….. accept. As soon as we escape this place, the wedding will begin," said Wally. Then everyone cheered and Henry said, "ok, everyone! Let's get to work."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: The Bendy Vault

Henry, Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby aboard the S. S. Bendy with the Freedom Fighters behind them. Tom the Wolf drives the boat as Wally Devil took out a guitar and played 'n' hums to "Promise to Meet Me". "Why are you so obsessed with music," said Webby. "Since Tom, Allison and I were combined with the personalities of Boris, Alice, and Bendy, just like those three, we heart singing, dancing and playing instruments," said Wally. "It's a toony thing," said Della. "How is it possible that some machinery can create something monstrous," said Huey. "Remember the time we came across ghosts and gods we faced with, my family," said Donald. "Your Uncle Donald is right, kids. Anything is possible in our worlds," said Scrooge. "Indeed, believe the possible and impossible is what I always say," said Tom. "Tom! Are we close rendezvous point," said Allison. "Here we are."

When everyone looked up, they saw the Vault. It looked like Bendy's face. It's as big and tall as Fort Knox's safe. The Bendy's face is made out of solid pure gold. "Woah," said the kids. "Is it made of gold," said Louie, when the S. S. Bendy made it to a dock. "Indeed, Louie. 100% solid pure gold," said Allison Angel, as everyone gets out of the boat. "Where's the entrance," said Scrooge. "In the eyes of Bendy," said Wally. "What?! That's kinda gross," said Huey. "No, Huey. In the eyes of the Bendy Vault." Then Allison presses the top button for the elevator on the Vault. Then an elevator comes out of the Vault teeth. "All aboard! Ladies first," said Dewey, opening the door for Webby. "Thank you," said Webby, enters the elevator. "Your welcome, Webbigal." "I like the blue grand nephew of yours, Scrooge. He's such a gentle duck," said Wally, as he closed the door when everyone entered the elevator. Dewey looked at his brothers, and they looked at him with jealousy. As the elevator takes them up, it went through the teeth, and it took them inside the Vault. Inside it, each gem, gold, jewel, and rare treasures are organized into each hole on the floor. Each treasure in a giant container. Some of the containers are on the walls. The Ducks were impressed by what they are seeing. But Scrooge and Louie were the most impressed out of them. Then the elevator takes them to a floor that's underneath the Vault's eyes and outside of the Vault. The eyes have type in password lock on them. When everyone comes out of the elevator, Dewey said, "which one should we use? The left or right?" "I say the right," said Scrooge. "Oh! This is a type in lock. What kind of password would Joey use," said Donald. "How are we suppose to know," said Allison. "Wait a minute! Password? Duh! J-O-E-Y D-R-E-W," said Henry, typing in the code. Then the door eye open and everyone went inside.

Inside, everyone was fascinated by what they're seeing. "Alright! Let's get into gem hunting," said Tom. "Remember we need to pick the best gem out of all of their containers," said Wally. "Um? What is that," said Louie, noticed a giant golden bulldog on a diamond chain and wearing a pearl collar. The dog is sleeping. "Oh, bacon soup! I forgot all about Mr. Twinkle. That's Mr. Twinkle; the guard dog of the Bendy Vault. The Ink Demon created him to guard the place," said Wally. "Mr. Twinkle? Is that really his name," said Dewey, laughing at the name. "That name makes him seem harmless. Is dangerous? He looks adorable," said Webby. "Don't let the name and looks confuse you," said Tom. When everyone watched a Fisher walks up to Mr. Twinkle, Mr. Twinkle wakes up and eat the Fisher whole. And he spat out the bones and noticed the Ducks and Freedom Fighters. "Yep! He's dangerous," said Donald, hides behind Della. "How can something so cute and loving be so dangerous and cause massive destruction," said Huey. "Ahem," said Dewey and Louie, pointing to Webby. "Oh, yeah." "Hey, Mr. Twinkle! Want us to play a song," said Wally, takes the guitar. "Ducks! You get the gems we need, we'll distract Mr. Twinkle," said Tom, takes out a guitar. Then Allison takes out a guitar, and the Freedom Fighters play "Into the Dark" by Jesse Cook.

"Ok! We need to find a red ruby," said Huey, taking out his notebook. "Here's the red ruby container," said Dewey. "I'm on it," said Louie, dives into the container. "Come on, we need to find nine more," said Donald. "Found it," said Louie, comes out and holds a red ruby. He throws to Huey, and he catches it. "Ok. Next is a pink tourmaline," said Scrooge, goes to a container of pink tourmalines and dives in. After he found the right one, the Freedom Fighters stop playing; which made Mr. Twinkle unhappy. Then Tom and Wally sing "Mast Kalandar" by Shankar Mahadevan, Master Saleem, and Rehan Khan; which makes Mr. Twinkle dance. "How can they sing a Hindi Bollywood song," said Henry, as Louie dives into a container of blue sapphires. "It's a toony thing," said Della. "Got it! To the green emeralds," said Dewey, when Louie hands the green emerald. As Scrooge dives into the container of green emeralds, the Freedom Fighters takes a break until Mr. Twinkle growls at them. Then the Freedom Fighters plays and sings "Nagada Sang Dhol" by Osman Mir & Shreya Ghoshal. Then Lost Ones joins them by dancing to the song. "Ok! Let's get to the yellow citrines," said Scrooge, comes out of the container with the green emerald. "I got to admit, they know how to bring a party," said Dewey dances to the song as Louie dives into the yellow citrine container.

Outside the Vault, The Ink Demon aka Monster Joey Drew is walking past the Vault in the ink sea until he heard music from inside the Vault. "Huh? What's with the musical racket," said the Ink Demon, looks at the Vault.

Back inside, the Freedom Fighters sings and dances to "Koi Kahe Kehta Rhe" by Shankar Mahadevan, Shaan, and KK. "I got the purple amethyst," said Scrooge, coming out of the purple amethyst container. "Let's get that orange amber," said Henry. "How many do you we need left," said Della. "We still need the chocolate opal and the moonstone," said Louie, coming out of the container of orange ambers with one. "We better hurry! I don't know how long Wally, Tom, and Allison can keep up the music," said Donald, seeing Wally and Allison dancing to "Half Moon Bay" by Armik and Tom plays the guitar to the song.

Back with the Ink Demon, he climbed to the left eye of the Bendy Vault like a spider. "I can't believe the elevator won't let me in. I must see if Mr. Twinkle is doing his job," said the Ink Demon.

Back with the Ducks, Scrooge comes out of the container of chocolate opals and takes one with him. "Come on, Ducks! Hurry! We can't keep this music up forever! My fingers are getting tired from playing the guitar," said Tom, plays "Mario Takes A Walk" by Jesse Cook on the guitar as Wally and Allison dances to the song and the Lost Ones become background dancers. "Go fast for me, Louie," said Webby, when the Ducks reach to the moonstone container. "My heart won't let you down," said Louie, blushing. "What?" "Never mind! I'm on it!" "Smooth," said Huey, teasingly as Dewey giggles. As Louie dives into the container, the Freedom Fighters stop to take a break. Mr. Twinkle was about to make them make more music until he notices the Lost Ones ran away. Then he noticed the knob on the left eye door is moving. Mr. Twinkle pushed Tom and Wally into the moonstone container. "Hey! Sorry but we need a break," said Wally, comes out of the container with Tom. "I found the last one," said Louie, comes out of the container with it.

"Great! Let's get to- What?! Hey," said Allison, noticed she's being picked up by someone. Everyone and even Mr. Twinkle looked to see who's holding Allison up into the air. It turns out the Ink Demon is holding here. "Look at this! The Freedom Fighters...working with Henry. It's been a long time, hasn't it old friend," said the Ink Demon, while holding Allison in his arms. "It's YOU! Let's me go, you dream crusher," said Allison, trying to break free. "ALLISON! You let go of my finance or else," said Wally. "If you want your angel, meet me at the Elevator to the stairs." Then the Ink Demon runs away with Allison in his arms and her screaming, "HELP! Wally! Tom! Henry! Anyone!" "Quick! We can't let him get away," said Henry.

When everyone reached out of the Vault, all they see was just the ink sea and the S. S. Bendy. "He's gone! He took Allison," said Donald. "Just like I thought. He's going to hold Ms. Pendle ransom unless we give him Henry as a replacement," said Louie. "That's a dirty trick," said Dewey. "How are we going to save her," said Huey. "Good thing, I always have a plan b," said Wally.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Save the Angel

With the Ink Demon and Allison Angel, they went to a stage that looked like the one in my previous fanfiction Bendy & The Ink Machine: Chapter 5: The Great Escape. "Hey, wait for a second! Isn't this where the elevator is," said Allison, still carried by Monster Joey. "Indeed, my angel. I hope you enjoy the show," said the Ink Demon, summons the ink to make a cage from itself. He placed Allison inside and locked it. The key is made of ink, and it had Allison's proposal ring on it. "Hey! My proposal ring" said Allison. "I kept it with me for a long time. Just for you," said the Ink Demon. He puts the key into his chest; literally. "Let me out of here!" "You just wait for the big show in any moment now, my angel," said the Ink Demon. Then the Ink Demon sings as looks at Allison,

"From the ink of the inkwell  
All the Bendy dolls that I'd sell  
Soon Henry's record will do its last playing."

Then Allison says with anger, "JOEY!"He said, "quiet" And he continues singing,  
"All the wrench noises they'll hear  
It's me fixing my secret weapon's gear  
and reading my Illusion of Living."

"You monster," said Allison. And he sings,  
"Now it's time for Henry to join "us."  
I'll destroy everything he loves  
And the world and revenge'll belong to me  
My dreams will finally come true  
And you'll all meet your doom  
Cause I'm ready  
I'm ready x2  
Ready as I'll ever be."

Back with The Freedom Fighters and the Ducks, they are on the S. S. Bendy and sailing through the inky sea. Everyone is worried about Allison, but they stopped when Webby sings,  
"time to stand up and fight" ("Webby's singing is incredible," said Dewey, blushing with his brothers as they listen to her singing)

Then Donald sings,  
"for everybody's free will and rights" ("I guess sing passes the time," said Huey.)

Then Della sings,  
"after the battle, we will be home free." ("Sing it, Mom," said Louie, happily.)

Then Scrooge sings,  
"And I swear with my cane." ("They finally understand the purpose of singing," said Wally Devil.)

Then Henry sings,  
"Joey will feel our suffer and pain ("Agree," said Tom the Wolf)  
Are you ready?"

Then Dewey sings,  
"I'm ready!"

Then Huey sings,  
"I'm ready!"

Then Louie sings,  
"I'm ready!"

Then Henry sings as he looks on the horizon,  
"ready as I'll ever be."

Then the S. S. Bendy stops to a port filled with Searchers blocking a hallway that leads to Allison and the Ink Demon.

Then Tom sings with wondering,  
"are you quite sure we can do this?" (As he opens the door to exit out the boat.)

Then Wally sings with hope,  
"together; we will guarantee...(As everyone exit the boat while preparing to fight.)

Then the Ink Demon sings while the Freedom Fighters and Ducks fight the ink creatures,  
"I'll make them fear me!"

As the Freedom Fighters and the Ducks fight the monsters and run through the hallway as they sing,  
"now it's time to free all the souls  
And to achieve all our goals."

Then Henry sings,  
"they can trust me!"  
"The light of freedom is what we'll see."

Then Wally sings,  
"I'll save our home and families."  
"Now the line's in the sand  
And our moment's at hand."

Then Tom sings,  
"I'm ready!"

Then Henry sings,  
"I'm ready!"

Then Wally sings,  
"I'm ready!"

Then the Ink Demon sings,  
"ready as I'll ever be."

Then the Ink Demon hears a colossal knocking at the door. It gets kicked open by Wally Devil. Right behind him are Henry, Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Tom the Wolf. "Release my angel at once! Hey, wait! Isn't this where the elevator is," said Wally. "Very clever of you! And the location where I broadcast our latest new theme song for Bendytoons," said the Ink Demon, he pulls a rope from the ceiling. The curtains open and show a projection screen. And behind the screen is the elevator. "Play and sing for me, my puppets," said the Ink Demon. Then the Projectionist appeared headless and played the mysterious clip of Bendy dancing and whistling from Chapter 1. Then headless Monster Sammy Lawrence and plays the organ along with the eerie whistle. And then lifeless "Alice" appeared and sings,

"Listen up, folks; gather around  
The little devil darling is coming to town  
All the goodie-good folks start to frown  
Cause he's trouble-pound  
Listen up, folks; time to bow down  
Bendy is your new master in town  
Treated him as your supreme overlord  
He's the ruler of your world."

As "Sammy," Projectionist and "Alice" continue their work, the Ink Demon said, "once I broadcast this little clip and kill Henry, everyone will bow down to me." "Not if we put a stop to it," said Tom, takes out a pipe. "Bring me, Henry! Rise monsters of the ink, bring me, Henry," said the Ink Demon, summons Strikers and Monster Butcher Gang from the ink. "Henry! Stay in here," said Wally, shoves Henry into the Little Miracle Station. "So much for battling them," said Henry. The Duck Brothers are armed with pipes and take down a few Searchers. Webby uses her material arts skills and takes out the army. Scrooge uses his cane for defense while the Duck Twins uses axes and Tom uses his pipes. Wally fights the Ink Demon with a mop. "Ha! You think you can defeat me with a mop?! You're still the janitor I know," said Monster Joey. "You're wrong! I know Janitor-karate," said Wally. Then Wally shows off and hits the Ink Demon with his mop moves. Wally found the key and said, "Allison?! Is this your proposal ring?!" "Wally, I lost it and," said Allison, trying to explain. "I know. Webby, take him down!" Then Webby pounced on the Ink Demon and messed with his horns. Wally slides to Allison and frees her from her cage. Allison kiss Wally on the forehead and he puts the ring back on her bending at the knee. "Aww! How romantic," said Della, happy to what she's seeing. Then the lights shine on the Ink Machine that above the Ink Demon. "Ha! Got you, you little-fallen angel," said the Ink Demon, grabs Webby. "Let Webby go," said the Duck Brothers as they pounce on the Ink Demon. When Webby is free, the Duck Brothers fought the Demon and formed a fighting cloud. "Come, Duck Twins! Fuel up the elevator," said Scrooge. The Duck Twins carries the gems they gathered and puts them into what looks like a fuel tank for a car.

When the Duck Brothers get pushed away from the Ink Demon, the Ink Demon said, "you fools! Not only you powered the elevator; you powered up my satellite dish." Then a satellite dish appeared above the Ink Machine. "Once I push this remote, this clip will go on every television screen in the world," said Monster Joey takes out a remote. "No! I won't let you do it," said Scrooge, takes the remote from the Ink Demon. The Ink Demon grabs Scrooge on the neck; which causes him to choke. "Nobody hurts, Uncle Scrooge," said the Duck Twins, pounces the Ink Demon and frees Scrooge. Scrooge drops the remote near the Little Miracle Station; where Henry is in. When the Ink Demon gets Donald off of him, he grabs Della and takes out an ink-made sword from his chest. "Gross," said Tom. "Mom," said the Duck Brothers, in worry. "Della," said Scrooge and Donald, in shock. "Come any closer, or Della will be Henry's replacement," said the Ink Demon, points the sword to Della's neck. "You remember me," said Della. "Of course, I do. I was expecting Henry to come. But he let Scrooge, Donald, your family and you tag along? Just give me the remote and Henry or Della Duck becomes one of us," said Monster Joey. Wally, Allison, and Tom were sweating with confusion. The Duck Brothers and Webby sweat with worry. Scrooge and Donald sweat with anger. "JOEY! Let…her…go," said Henry, as he comes out of the Little Miracle Station. Henry puts the remote in his shirt pocket. "Gladly… it's you that I wanted," said the Ink Demon, lets Della go, and she goes to her brother and hugs him. "If you want this remote, you have to come and get it." "Let's settle our differences once and for all, old friend."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: The Final Battle

"Henry! Catch," said Allison, tosses her sword to Henry. When Henry catches it, he and the Ink Demon looked at each other; eye to eyes. The Duck Family and the Freedom Fighters watch the battle on the sides. As the Ink Demon and Henry sword fights, Henry said, "JOEY! Stop this madness! Why are you doing this?!" "When you left me behind, everything started to fall apart. Everyone started to forget about Bendy and his adventures. Everything I made went poof from their memories about him," said Ink Demon. "If Bendy was real, is this what he wanted?! A world being feared and enslaved by himself?! The real Bendy is the nicest demon of them all; despite his troublemaking personality. He doesn't want to be feared by all. He wants to be loved by all for who he is!" "Times have changed, Henry! Making episodes and selling merchandise to get everyone to notice the Studio isn't optional anymore." "But by hypnotizing everyone to remember and liking Bendy?!" "I'll kidnap people, killing them or force them to like before I let this company die. And I'll do anything that is illegal or not to make my dreams come true. Also, I silence anyone who gets in my way."

As Henry and the Ink Demon continues fighting, Allison said, "we got to do something to help Henry." "Yeah! Hold on, buddy! We got you," said Tom, runs to Henry to help him, but gets blocked by a force field. "Huh?! What is this," said Henry. "Clever, isn't it? I created a force field surrounding us. That means no one will help you, Henry," said the Ink Demon. "That was a dirty trick, cannibal demon," said Louie. "I'm not a cannibal. That's disgusting!" "Ok! Let's go with the Plan B! Huey, Tom! Come with me to the controls of the elevator and the satellite dish. The rest! Distract "Sammy," "Alice" and the Projectionist," said Wally. Wally, Tom, and Huey go to the control. As they work on the controls, the Projectionist, "Sammy" and "Alice" walk to them to stop them. "HEY! Sammy! Norman! Susie! Look at the Duck Twins and me! Do you remember," said Scrooge. "Almost done," said Huey. "How can you three be alive? I mean the Ink Demon killed you, right? Although Allison was the one who killed "Alice." So much for him being your savior, Sammy," said Louie. "All done," said Tom. Then Wally pushes the Projectionist, "Sammy" and "Alice" away from the other by using his mop.

Back with Henry and the Ink Demon, they continue their battle. Then the Ink Demon steals the remote from Henry kicks him in the stomach. "Time to kiss your loved ones, goodbye," said Ink Demon. The Duck Brothers looked at Webby romantically while mouthing freshener on. When the Ink Demon press the button the remote, the elevator gets powered up. "Huh? What happen?! Why isn't the dish charging," said the Ink Demon, confused and frustrated. "Well, thank to Henry for distraction. Tom, Huey and I did some work on it. You charged up the elevator instead," said Wally. "No! Noo! NOOOOOOOOOO! At least I'll get to kill you, old pal!" Then Henry throws Allison swords towards the Ink Demon, but missed. "You missed me," said Ink Demon. "I never missed," said Henry. The sword cut the rope of the Ink Machine. Before it landed, Henry punched the Ink Demon in the stomach and kicked his face. Henry runs away from the Ink Demon when the Ink Machine crushed Monster Joey.

"Henry did it," said Donald. "Yes! In your face, Mr. Drew," said Dewey. "Wait! Is Henry alright," said Della. "Yes, I'm fine," said Henry. "You old cook! I knew you would be our savior," said Tom. "Hey, guys! Is the Ink Machine suppose to cover ink," said Webby, noticed ink coming from underneath the Ink Machine and cover the entire machine up. Ink-like-legs formed underneath and it stands up. Then ink-like-arms formed and Monster Joey's head comes out of a hole of the covered-up machine. Then Monster Joey manically laughed while devil ink-like-wings formed onto the covered Ink Machine. "Henry, when are you going to realize….. that the fun never ends at Joey Drew Studios," said the Ink Demon, manically laughs.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: The Final Battle 2.0

The kids then hide behind the adults except for the Freedom Fighters. "Aw, come on! Is there any other way to defeat and get rid of this guy," said Donald. "He combined himself to the Ink Machine! What a dirty trick" said Louie. "Though you got to admit it, that was good planning," said Webby. "Yet it was unexpecting," said Dewey. "And unfair," said Huey. "Please tell me, my devil cake! That you have a Plan C," said Allison. "If only we have nail polish remover," said Wally. "I got some," said Della, takes out a medium bottle of it. "Why would you have a bottle of it with you," said Tom. "A girl's got to be prepared, don't you think? I have four with me." "That's great! It just enough for the dish," said Wally. "Wait! Wait! Wait! What is Plan C," said Della. "It's simple. Tom, Huey and I will get to work on the controls. Henry, distract the Ink Demon. Everyone else, protect Henry and make sure he doesn't get hurt or die and help him out with the distraction." "You want to protect Henry, and now you want him as a diversion?! You can't be serious," said Scrooge. "There a lot of choices that you have to make that's good, yet you won't like. Let's get work!"

"Um…HEY! Joey! You nothing without me, huh?! I guess that's the reason why you turned into mistaken Bendy," said Henry. Joey throws the remote at him, but Henry catches it. "Thank you for the remote! We need it back, you sad excuse for a Bendy Devil," said Scrooge. Joey then tries to stomp on Scrooge, but Henry saved him by pushing him away. "Donald and I were so wrong about you," said Della. "Yeah! You're nothing but a big, fat lair," said Donald. Dewey and Louie make funny faces at Monster Joey. "Hey, Credit Stealer! You have a heart made out the blackest and darkest ink that no one will use the ink for writing or drawing," said Webby. "You are so bad with the ladies that explains why your smooth talk is cheap," said Allison Angel. Everyone continues to distract the Ink Demon as Tom, Wally and Huey work on the satellite dish. "Adding the main ingredient, Huey," said Tom, aims the dish towards the Ink Demon. "Yes, Mr. Conner. Adding the ink's worst enemy: nail polish remover," said Huey, places the remover inside the dish. "Henry! We're ready! Get Joey to face the dish," said Wally. "Over here, Creator Liar! The trickster of Dreams Comes True! Come and look at me," said Henry. "You have annoyed me for the last time," said Ink Demon, about to crawl Henry.

"Catch, Wally," said Henry, tosses the remote to Wally Devil. "Everyone! Get down," said Wally, pushed the button on the remote. When everyone except the Ink Demon gets down, the dish shoots nail polish remover at the Ink Demon. As Monster Joey melts from the remover, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I'm melting! Melting! Getting weak by every second!" Then the Ink Demon melted into a puddle of ink.

Everyone goes to the puddle, and Henry said, "is it over?!" Then the head of the Ink Demon came out the puddle and said in a high-pitched voice, "I swear Henry! When I get my body back, you're all going to pay! I'll get you, McDuck! Your family too! This isn't over! I'll get my revenge on you, Freedom Fighters!" Then Allison puts a glass cover on top of the head. "Let's get out of here before calls his army," said Louie.

As the Ducks and Freedom Fighters entered the elevator, the elevator takes up to the floor of in Chapter 1. The elevator door opens to a small staircase. As they walk up the stairs, they found a hatch and Henry opened up, and it leads them to the pub room. "I recognize this room. We're back to the top. Let's get to exit," said Scrooge. Everyone runs to the exit, and when they made outside of the Studio, it was already daytime. "We're free! We're finally free," said Tom. "Not yet," said Wally, takes out a remote and pushed the activation button.

Back with the head of the Ink Demon, ink monsters surrounded the trapped head, laughs and points at it. "Stop laughing! You're supposed to fear! FEAR ME," said Ink Demon. Then the Ink Demon noticed Bendy-shaped bombs going off and he said, "Curse you…" Then the bombs exploded and the monsters even the head died from the flames of the explosion. Back outside the Ducks and the Freedom Fighters moved away from the Studio. And they watched the Studio exploded. "Rest in peace, old memories," said Scrooge, takes off his hat in respect. "Goodbye, Joey Drew Studios. We had good times," said Donald. "At least everyone is at peace," said Della. "Hey! On the bright side, we're free," said Webby. "Yeah," said Huey. "We're free from this nightmare," said Dewey. "Wait! How long have we been gone," said Louie. "Oh! We've been gone for 13 hours," said Huey, checking the time. "I can't believe it! 30 years later and we're finally free," said Allison. "Now this is a dream come true," said Wally. "So, what do we do now," said Tom. "Well, we got a wedding in Duckburg. It's time to celebrate," said Henry.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Oh, What A Wedding!

At the McDuck Manor, Miss. Beakly, Ghost Duckworth, Scrooge McDuck, Henry, Linda and ghosts of the employees of JDS are talking to each other. Donald and Della hang out with Henry's young adult children and children-in-law near the dining table. The Duck Brothers danced with Webby on the dance for with the grandchildren of Henry. The DJ is Tom the Wolf and is dancing to "Celebration" by Kool and the Gang. "Although this song is so old, it's too irresectable to dance to. Let's Dewey it up a notch! Woo-oo," said Dewey. "No can't resist classical disco music," said Huey. "What does James D. Brown use to say," said Louie. "I FEEL GOOD," said Webby, having too much fun. "That's my Webby," said the Duck Brothers. "Hey! She's mine," said Huey. "As if," said Dewey. "You want to "tango", girlfriend?! Then let's," said Louie. Then the boys fight each other and form a fighting cloud.

But then they stop, when Tom played "You should be dancing," by Bee Gees and said, "all right, party people! Make some room for a couple of this party. Congratulations to the new married couple: Mr. and Mrs. Wally and Allison Franks/Devils." The front door opened by Wally in a white tuxedo and tie and Allison in an adorable wedding dress. Everyone clapped and cheered for their arrival. "Come on, Allison! Let's show these people how it's done," said Wally. "You got it, husband," said Allison, going on the dance floor with Wally. And the two danced to the music.

"I can't believe your old wedding dress fits Allison perfectly," said Donald. "It was a nice to do. And I can't believe that your old tuxedo that you wore at my wedding fits Wally," said Della. "I remember my wedding with Linda," said Henry. "Ahh! Those were the good old days," said Scrooge. "Hey! Boys, I got to admit. You guys are too cute and funny," said Webby. "She called me cute," said the Duck Brothers, blushing and happily faints in the daze. "Is it something I said?" "Hey, Mr. McDuck! Thanks for helping us," said Tom. "Yeah! Allison and I couldn't have got married without your help," said Wally. "This is the happiest day of our lives," said Allison. "I have to say: I noticed your nephews have love square on Webby." "Yeah! It's true! But I wonder who she picks? Doesn't matter right now, right? Let's just celebrate," said Scrooge. And I'm happy to say; this story has finally got a happily ever after. **THE END**


End file.
